


What if...

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Childbirth, Comfort Reading, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Pregnancy, Reading, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Jason says his worries and doubts about being a good dad





	1. Chapter 1

One year since Jason and I have been living out in the middle of nowhere. We do go on patrol but not in Gotham away from our family. Jason and I sat on the edge of the roof on a abandoned warehouse. Eating burgers after a long night of patrol 

"I.. Love.. Take.. Out" Jason said munching on his burger 

I laughed and kissed his cheek full of food he smiled. I absolutely love it when he smiles it lights up my world. He swallowed his food has did I he kissed me and cupped my cheeks 

"why?" he asked 

"why..what?" 

"why.. Why did you choose me over Our-your family" 

"Jason you were always there for me when you were gone. Bruce and I never spoke to each other he shut us out" I looked down trying not to cry "then you came Jason.. And it was like it was like I finally could be happy again and when you said that you still love me. Nothing could make me happier than being here with you" 

He smirked "I guess I'm pretty important" I hit him he laughed "babe relax I'm kidding thank you" 

"you're welcome you big dope" 

He stared at me "what?" I asked 

"what if...you got pregnant" 

"what?! Are you kidding?" 

He put his burger down "no.. No I'm serious I'm mean I know everytime we've had a scare about you getting pregnant. I always say if would be the worst thing that could happen or that I'm relieved I'm not.. Look the point his it's not that I'm worried about you. I mean I would be. I just I'm worried I couldn't-can't be a good dad and the last thing I want is to let you down"

I touched his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. He held my hand and shut his eyes sighing. We just stayed there for a while. I could see in his eyes he's exhausted. I stood up and gave my hand to him. He stood up and carried me on his back. I laughed holding on to him 

"Jason!" 

He carried me to the bike and sat me down. He handed me my helmet 

"my lady, your carriage awaits" 

"why thank you kind sir" 

He got on and drove home he parked we went inside. Month later no period and I feel like shit. I looked in the bathroom and found my pregnancy. I bought a few weeks back. I thought should I wait for Jason I grunted. I heard the bedroom door open. I walked to Jason he froze 

"is that?" 

"yeah I was going to take it but I wanted to wait for you" 

He nodded I walked to the bathroom and took the test. I walked out Jason freaking out pacing. He looked at me and ran up to me 

"did you take did it work?" 

"Jason, relax yes but we have to wait" 

"OK.. How long" 

I touched the back of his neck stepping on his feet and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me 

"how about now" 

"OK fine we can go check!" I said 

We went to the bathroom I looked pregnant! I showed him he rubbed the back of his neck 

"P-pregnant your pregnant" He started pacing back and forth "that's Hu that's great" 

I held his arm he stopped I made him look at me I kissed him

"I know your scared I am too but we have each other. We are going to be great parent's" 

That night Jason and I laid in bed his arms gently around me. I snuggled up to his chest. Months later we found I'm having a girl. I noticed Jason wasn't here I saw a note 

-Went to store be back soon 

That's unlike him I went outside and sat on the porch swing by the door. I gently rubbed my belly knowing very soon Jason and I will be parents. I saw the car pull up. Jason walked out with groceries. I smiled he carried them to me. We went inside he unloaded everything I tried to help 

"couch" 

"I was just trying to help you" 

"I said 'couch' babe I want my girls to rest" 

I sighed and sat on the couch. I really started missing my family. I started crying fuck hormones. Jason walked in holding baby girl clothes. I smiled crying he kissed me and sat next to me. I leaned on his shoulder. I didn't have to tell him why I'm crying, he already knows


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's P. O. V

I hooked my unborn little girl's car seat in the back of the car. Y/N in deep sleep. I packed our things today we're driving to Gotham. Y/N has no idea what I'm planning

Your P. O. V

I opened my eyes and saw Jason leaning on the doorframe

"you want to go for a ride"

I nodded Jason walked to me and helped me up. We went to the car Jason opened my door and helped me sit down. He kissed me and shut the door. He got in on the other side and drove off I leaned back.....

Jason's P. O. V

I drove to the middle of nowhere Y/N sound asleep. I looked for a book yes Harry Potter perfect. I'm a huge geek and I don't even care. I wonder if my daughter will inherit my love of books

"do me a favor baby angel don't inherit too much of your dad" 

I read Harry Potter out loud.... 

Your P. O. V 

... I faintly hear Jason reading out loud. It's something he's always done even before I was pregnant. I opened my eyes and realized it's already dark. Jason has his hand on my belly. I touched his hand he stopped reading. He shut the book. I looked and saw all our bags along with the baby's car seat 

"Jason, what did you do?" 

"OK fine you got me look I got a job and not what I usually do. Roy started a Security service I thought why not" 

I gently smiled he kissed me 

"and where are we going" 

"home in Gotham I bought a place last night" 

"Jason.." 

"I know I should've told you but I want you and our baby closer to our family. I think maybe our little girl gave me a change of heart" 

I smiled suddenly my contractions where really close, than what they we're hour's ago. I looked at Jason worried and he knew that look in my eye's 

"but I thought you weren't due for another 2 weeks" 

"babe I said that a week" I squinted my eyes in pain "ah.. Go.. Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain 

"shit!" Jason said 

He tried to start the car. I felt my water break with a sharp pain and blood! 

"Jason, not enough time!" 

"we can make it!" he said 

I grabbed his arm and shook my head. He quickly stopped the car he got out

"we g-got each other that's all we, N-need" 

"just tell me what to do!" 

"relax open the back and I can lay there" 

Jason opened the trunk door. I sat down he grabbed all the bags and put the behind me. I leaned back feeling another sharp pain. I held back a scream Jason grabbed his nife cutting my pants and panties 

"I need something to bite!"

Jason took his belt off and he put it on my mouth. I bit it hard feeling the pain erupt 

"call teph" I struggled to say through the belt 

Jason quickly called Stephanie holding my hand. He put her on speaker 

-"hello?" 

"sis it's us Jay and Y/N look no time to explain Y/N is in labor!" 

-"what hold on labor!" 

I screamed in pain Jason quickly put the belt back in my mouth 

-"oh shit I'll head your way" 

"no time!" 

-"OK ok Jason don't freak out your Y/N's anchor don't sink" 

We both looked at each other that doesn't make sense 

"OK Steph what do I do?" 

-"ok Y/N all I want you to do is breath Jason what do you see" 

"I see a lot of blood and wait I-I see a head!" 

-"OK she's close I want you to find a blanket" 

"shit I can't get to them without moving Y/N, wait!" Jason took his jacket off "I got my jacket" 

-"that'll have to do ok Y/N I want to push Jay get ready to catch a baby" 

"ready babe" he said 

I nodded and pushed with all my strength screaming through the belt 

"almost, Y/N!" 

I pushed harder finally the pain not as terrible. I heard crying I started crying. I took deep breaths feeling my sweat 

-"OK Jay cut the umbilical cord carefully" 

"OK Stephanie now what?" 

-"congratulations parents now kiss Y/N and send me your location" 

"OK thanks Steph" 

Jason hung up and sent Stephanie our location he held our daughter tears falling from my face and Jason's. He grabbed a blanket laying it on us. He sat next to me and gave me our daughter. I held her close still crying 

"she's so beautiful Y/N... What if.. We got married" 

"what?" 

"I said what if we got married why not Y/N we both love each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you what if you and I went home started a new life.. Together just the three of us" 

I kissed him "then yes I answer would be yes" he leaned on my shoulder looking at our daughter. I leaned on his head 

Stephanie's P. O. V 

I drove the ambulance car to Jason and Y/N's location. I worked at the hospital for a few years now. I saw Jason's car. I pulled up and saw them sound asleep. I smiled I took a picture and sent it to the family


End file.
